Baby Daddies
by BabyBlue77
Summary: After Bella is turned, all the Cullen's get some shocking news. Who ever heard of a male vampiric pregnancy? Rated for safety INCOMPLETE UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Wedding bells, turning, fighting, & news

A/N I know I just took my other story off hiatus, but I just got inspiration for this story when my mom told me she was pregnant. I write faster if you review! Check out my other story Por Favor!

BPOV

I smiled as I walked down the steps. I can't believe I just married Edward Cullen. It had been easier than I thought it would be, although I was nervous for tonight. I would be getting my first time, then be getting changed. I was ecstatic, but jumpy.

We were leaving the reception. I smiled a sad smile at everyone. I would miss everyone, especially my dysfunctional family. I looked to my hair-brained mother. She would be devastated, but she would have Phil.

I looked to Charlie and desperately hoped he found a good, strong woman. I knew he and Sue liked each other. I would have to ask Jasper to give Charlie a push in the right direction.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward, I mean my husband, asked me. I smiled at that thought.

"I wouldn't trade this for the world." He smiled a mixed grin. Relief was evident, but so was fear and worry, probably for my soul.

"Good, although you know you can always…" I cut him off abruptly with a kiss.

"I'm sure, now stop worrying." He grinned and I relaxed into my new husband's arms.

24 hours later intense burning was rocking my body. Edward had made Carlisle give me morphine before-hand, but I still felt everything. I held completely still as the transformation took place.

The only way I kept silent is embracing the pain. I felt the pain slowly rip me apart until I thought I couldn't be ripped up any more, then it ripped me up some more.

I just kept repeating something my dad once told me to keep myself together. He said, "Pain is just weakness leaving the body."

Sometime during my transformation, I felt a tugging at my stomach. It felt as if someone or something was taking a part of me out. I don't know why but the feeling made me severely depressed, like I was loosing part of myself.

I awoke 7 days after my transformation started. We didn't find out why my transformation took so long, or had any theories until much later.

2 Months passed and I embraced my vampyness. I learned to hunt, and I learned my first two powers. They were the ones that were to be expected though. I was completely immune to blood, and I was a shield. Later I learned I could shape-shift/ Change appearances also. Apparently Charlie was part Quilete. I also could absorb powers, but they were more advanced when I had them, I could movie things with my mind, control the weather, & make vampires look older.

Carlisle was worried about the Volturi hearing about me and seeing me as a threat. We had to be even more careful and have no slip ups. Luckily I could project my powers so others could easily control their blood-lust.

Edward and all the guys began getting sick all the time. They started feeling tired, and needed to feed more. Plus they all craved human food. It was strange, but we couldn't ponder it for to long.

We heard rumors of Victoria emerging according to the wolves. She apparently had another woman and newborns with her according to all of the visions Alice saw.

"So what will our battle plan be?" Jasper, so methodical. I had become a lot closer to my brother since my change.

"I say we just go beat all those skinny little…"

"Emmett!! Language!" Emmett at least looked properly chastised.

"How about we separate the newborns, kill them, and then get Victoria and her partner? We could get the wolves and all of our friends to help." This was from Carlisle.

"From what I see it should work. What about you Bella?"

I looked forward. I saw everything going great until Leah being surprised and Jake jumping in front of her. His entire left side was injured.

"Everything will be fine, but Leah will get blind sided and Jake will jump in front of her and his left side will get hurt. The Denali's won't help because Irina was involved with Laurent. In fact, Irena will call the Volturi on us for having me with so many powers."

Carlisle considered this. In the end, the wolves were the only ones helping us.

When the fight came everything went as planned. We took down all the newborns after separating them from Victoria and the mystery woman. After burning all the pieces, we tracked Victoria and surrounded her.

"Hello Victoria. Miss me?" I said, pleased by the odds.

"I have been looking for you. I have some guests for you." She smirked, probably thinking of the newborns we had just destroyed.

I openly laughed. "If you are talking about those pathetic under-trained newborns, they are all dead." The shock on her face was priceless.

"Well, you may have destroyed my newborns, but I destroyed you life."

I was intrigued at this. "How exactly did you achieve this?"

"Well, the slight tugging you felt at your stomach during transformation, the boys all being sick, well, thanks to my friends power here, the guys are all pregnant, even though you will never be." She started laughing maniacally.

I growled before ripping her to shreds and burning her. How dare she do this? I absorbed her friends power before killing her too.

As soon as I was done with this, I broke down, just like all the girls had done when they heard the news. They guys were still rooted in place from shock.

After a couple of hours, we pulled ourselves together enough to go home and talk about what just took place. All along the way, everyone had one hand on there mate's or their own stomach, probably thinking about what was growing inside and what was to come. 4 vampire babies all at once. 4 male vampire pregnancies all at once! Lord, have mercy on us!


	2. Finding Information

A/N Thanks to twilight642531 & teamalice4ever for reviewing. Since 2 people reviewed I decided to go ahead and write another chapter today. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Even if your review is just a smiley or a "good job" will make me post faster. Just so all of ya'll know. If you have any ideas, please feel free to review or pm me. I will give you credit. Now lets get on to the story.

BPOV

When we got back to the house, everyone coupled off and stared at each other. I started shaking, trying to hold in my dry sobs. I felt as if something had been stolen from me.

I decided to share that I got the power. I could tell they were worried I would take

the children from them. "You know, I got the power from her to make couple able to conceive, so the women can also have children. Rosalie, I know you've wanted this, would you like me to make you able to get pregnant now?"

At this, Rosalie grinned. "I would like that very much." I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"You should be able to conceive now. You should go try now for the best results. Who else wants to have a child themselves?" Both Alice and Esme raised their hands. I closed my eyes and made them both able to conceive also.

"You need to go try now to do it." Everyone ran upstairs but us. I turned to Edward. "Would you mind if I didn't have I child yet? I don't think I'm ready for more than one yet. Maybe we can try again in a few years?"

Edward smiled. "That's completely okay. I'm okay with whatever you want." I smiled in relief. We headed upstairs just like everyone else, only ours didn't have a purpose.

The next day Carlisle brought an ultrasound to the house. Him being a doctor sure had its benefits. We went through and gave all the guys ultrasounds first.

Jasper went first. He seemed to be 2 months along.

Next was Emmett, who was also 2 months, with a healthy little baby. Rosalie was ecstatic when she heard.

Next was Edward, he was 2 months also with one baby.

Edward did Carlisle's ultrasound. Carlisle was 2 months and he only had 1 kid. We could start a family circus at this rate!!!

I figured out from my power that I could speed up pregnancies also. I asked the girls if they would like that. Everyone said yes. I sped them all up to 2 months to match the guys.

First Alice went. She was pregnant with 1 baby. Jasper smiled and leaned over, kissing her at this.

Next was Rose. She had triplets. Emmett being Emmett said, "Way to go Emmett Jr.! You sure can swim!" He got slapped by Rose and Edward.

I went, as a precaution, and found I was actually pregnant at 2 months. I was shocked at first, but was happy. I leaned into Edward and smiled. I was going to be a mom!

Next Esme went and, of course, was pregnant with quince. When Emmett heard he started whooping and hollering. "Way to go mom and dad! Good job you guys!" Rose slapped him upside the head and he quickly stopped his shenanigans. We all laughed at this. We were just happy all the babies had strong heartbeats.

All of a sudden the stench of wet dog filled our nostrils. We filed outside to meet our visitors when they arrived.

The pack all piled out of the forest. They obviously didn't know we were all pregnant because they seemed on edge.

"Good evening. Thank you for all of your help earlier. Sorry we just left but we found out some, um, shocking, news. That is why you hear so many heartbeats."

Sam phased at Carlisle's words. "What's wrong?" We all looked at each other

. "Well we are pregnant." The dogs seemed to choke on their laughter. I don't think they realized we meant he guys too. "Including the guys." They really laughed at this. "Most of them are multiples."

"If you need any help. We are here. I'm sorry that you men have to go through that. Call us if you need us. The pack is here to help. With your kids, all of them."

We smiled. "All 14?" They gasped at this number.

"14!?!" The look of pure shock on their faces was hilarious. We all started cracking up.

"Well, most of us are pregnant with twins or triplets. Esme is actually pregnant with 4 babies." We laughed as they took this in.

"Well, Call if you need any babysitter's, we'd be happy to help."

"Thank you for the offer, but we have wanted this for so long I doubt much less that God himself will separate us." We all smiled.

We were looking forward to having these babies, but savoring the fact we were actually pregnant. I just hoped no one miscarried.

"It was nice talking to you and thank you for offering your help"

"Well, we actually came here with a purpose. We would like to renegotiate the terms of the treaty. We would like for you to be able to come to La Push, but only with notifying us first. The rest of the treaty is the same."

We were stunned at these words. "That would be phenomenal. We would like that very much. Would you mind if we asked why for this sudden change of heart."

"We realized that you are a lot different than traditional vampires, and that alone deserves our trust. That doesn't include all the times situations have been tense and you didn't attack even though you could." We were all frozen in shock at Sam's words.

"That means a lot. Thank you. We accept the new terms and we are honored to have your trust. If you don't mind we are going to go on inside. It has been a long day and it has been a lot to process. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. Have a nice night." We headed on inside to spend some time together It had been a long day and we needed some down time.


	3. Big Changes

A/N I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. It normally doesn't take so long, but this week I have had an insane amount of homework. I will try to update more often, but it just depends on how my classes go. I always do homework first, and in-between all my after school activities, I don't have much time to write except on Sundays. I will try to make more time to write though.

BPOV

We all walked in and sank down into various chairs. Who knew it was possible for a vampire to be exhausted? Then again, there had never been a pregnant vampire before either…

"So who wants to play me in Call of Duty Modern warfare?" Edward was the only one that accepted Emmett's request.

All the various family members went off to different activities. Esme went to the garden to tend her flowers, while Carlisle went to his study to do who knows what. Alice and Rosalie started online shopping, and Jasper and I went upstairs to the library.

I selected Pride and Prejudice to pass the time by. I looked over to see what jasper was reading and it was a realistic fiction novel about the civil war. It was from the point-of-view of a northern soldier, from what I knew of it.

I let my curiosity get the better of me. "Why from that view-point?" Jasper smiled at my inquiry.

"I would like to know what the other side was thinking at the time. I mean, I understand what the Confederates were thinking, but I am clueless as to what the Yankees were thinking. I mean, I have a few ideas, but they are just guesses. I wish I could talk to someone from that side to ask what they were thinking."

I pondered his statement for a couple of seconds. "Why don't you ask the Volturi if they know anyone from then? They very well might." His face lit up before falling at this suggestion.

"Alice will never let me go to Italy, especially with us in our condition."

I snorted. "I'll go with you. We don't need Alice and Edward's approval, plus the Volturi probably want to know of this new development." He nodded.

"Let's go tell them." At that we headed off to our partners to let them know of our plans.

Edward didn't take the news so well. "Why do you want to do this? We are having a baby! Think of our babies!" I left to catch up with Jasper when Edward started dry sobbing.

"So how did Alice take it?" I wondered out loud.

Jasper laughed. "About the same Edward did. I heard the entire thing and it sounded almost exactly the same." We laughed and teleported to Italy. It was a power I picked up from one of the newborns.

We ended up right in the throne room, rather then going through Gina, the secretary. "Jasper, Bella, it's so good to see you two. Where are your other halves though?"

Jasper walked forward and offered Aro his hand at his words. Aro looked surprised at the new developments, then he looked deep in thought.

"I'll offer you a deal. I will let you talk to someone in my guard that fits your need as much as you want, as long as you and Bella stay here until the babies are born and for another year. In exchange you will receive unlimited money, and we won't hurt your family. Your family will be able to come and visit you, you will be able to visit them with guards for one week at a time, but not for the first month."

"We accept." I said this before Jasper could turn down this deal.

"But Bella, what about Edward…" I cut off Jasper's rationalizing.

"But nothing, who know when you would be able to talk to someone like this again? And Edward and I need some time apart. He has become too clingy lately. He forgets I'm not human and I'm more powerful than him. This might be enough to make him pull his head out of his ass."

Jasper smiled. "Well, Bella dear, we got ourselves a deal!" I laughed at his antics. This was going to be fun, and a nice break.

"This will be your two's suit. The rooms are adjoined through that door right there." I smiled and thanked Jane for her assistance.

"So what would like to go talk to the guard now?" I asked Jasper after Jane took her leave.

"That sounds good, but what will you do while I'm gone? I don't want you to be bored." I smiled at his concern.

"I will call the family then go talk to the brothers, to thank them for this chance. I also want to ask to be taught to use my powers better, and I would like permission to meet all the guard, to receive their powers. If I finish with all of that before you are done, then I might go to the bookstore in town. Sound like I will be bored?"

He laughed. "Have fun, and try to stay out of trouble, I think you have been spending to much time with Emmett lately."

I tried to look as innocent as possible. "Who, me? Never!" He chuckled before leaving.

I called the family on my cell phone. "Hello?" Edward was the one who answered.

"Hey, can you get all the family around and put me on speaker? There is something I have to tell ya'll." Ya'll? Jasper must be rubbing off on me.

"Okay, you are on speaker. Bella Baby, what's wrong?" I cringed at his nickname for me.

"Well, Jasper and I made it to Volturra alright, but we had to make a deal. We have to stay with the Volturi until the babies are born, and then for another year. You can all visit, and we can visit you all with guards."

I heard dry sobbing at these words. " How dare you do this to this to the family Bella! It's just plain selfish of you to do that!" I growled at Alice's words.

"You need to lay off! They were going to kill you guys and I couldn't allow that. I did what was necessary to protect my family!"

Edward growled right back at me. " The best thing for the family was for you to be home with us at this time, not in Volturra!" This is a cold and spiteful thing for you to do."

I sighed. "Edward, if you will treat me this way, then I need to go talk to the brothers. I will talk to you all at some other time. Good-bye now." I hung up at these words. I deserved to be treated better than that.

I went to the brothers. "Excuse me, but I would like to thank you for this opportunity. It means a lot to Jasper and I would do anything to protect my family. Also, I have a two small requests to make."

At first the brothers looked surprised, but then they looked pleased. "Of course Bella dear, but so long as you are here, we had something to ask you as well."

My interest peaked at this. "Fair enough, I would do anything at all to repay you for your kindness." I immediately regretted my words.

"Excellent! You are to be crowned Princess Volturi. We will have a ball in one month's time to celebrate this. You will find your cloaks and necessary clothes in your armoire. Jane and Heidi took care of everything. You will be expected to dress like a princess now Isabella. You will no longer go by Bella except in private and by your close friends, and of course, now you and Jasper can never leave."

"Why won't Japer be able to leave? He has done nothing wrong!" Aro smiled.

"You will see soon." I walked away, heading to the bookstore as I said, pondering over Aro's words.


	4. Authors note

A/N I am abandoning this story. I don't have time to write and I am swamped in school I know this is the second time I have done this, but next time I write a story I will finish it completely before posting. I promise. This story is up for adoption!


End file.
